SAVED
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Alternate ending to season 1, what if Jack found out about Nina just that bit earlier. What if something else happened, enjoy.


Saved.

Chapter 1.

Jack sat on the ground, crying into his hands at the news he had just heard.

Kim, My Kim, She couldn't be, just couldn't.

He didn't want to say that she was dead, but he knew it was true.

Nina's voice was still on the phone,

Jack? Jack are you there?

Without thinking Jack just hung up the Phone, and pulled himself together.

Those murderers, Those Drazans, there goin pay for this.

Walking slowly to his SUV, he loaded two guns, and started walking to the warehouse, but then spotted the van.

As he thought about breaking into it, his phone rang.

He decided to answer it hoping it was Nina saying that they had got the facts wrong, but it wasn't Nina.

Jack, its George Mason, where are you?

I'm going to kill the son's of bitchs who killed my daughter.

Mason sounded confused. Jack what are you talking about Kim's fine,

she's here at C.T.U.

What? said Jack, with a mixture of shock and delight.

She escaped and was found and brought here by the local Sheriff's Station.

But Nina said she was, O my God, she's working for the Drazans.

She told you this?

Ya

Ok I'll have her arrested immediately.

Send backup to a warehouse at the end of the docks, we have to stop the Drazans from escaping before its to late.

Ok hurry Jack, said Mason before hanging up.

Jack took one last look at the warehouse, before turning away.

Saving his family was more important than killing the Drazans.

11.30 21, 11.30 22, 11 30 23

Chapter 2.

11.35 45, 11 35 46, 11 35 47

Nina kept looking over her shoulder, for any suspicious activity.

Everyone seemed to be going about there own business.

She then noticed the two security guards inside Mason's office.

They were onto her, they had to be, but maybe they didn't know it was her, maybe they thought that it was Tony or Chapelle.

She wasn't sticking around to find out, and bolted for her safe room

Your objective is to apprehend Nina Myers, she has been identified as a mole working for the Drazans, said Mason to the two guards, take caution she may be dangerous.

Understood Mr Mason.

Nina entered the safe room, and pulled out her phone.

Yes? Came the voice on the end.

Get me Logan now.

This is Charles Logan.

Its Nina Myers, Palmer survived the explosion.

What? I'm watching a live broadcast saying that he was killed in the bombing.

It's a cover story, so Jack Bauer can rescue his daughter, but she has been found, and is being brought here now.

David Palmer is a weak man, and not fit to be President, why do you think I ordered the hit on him?

I've also been found out, I need a way out now.

First destroy all the evidence that can incriminate you, nothing can lead back to me, if it does, I'll order a hit on you.

Nina?

Nina quickly hung up the phone, and faced Teri Bauer.

Hi Teri, what's wrong.

Where's Jack, is he coming back.

Yes of course he is, and Kim is also being brought here, their both safe.

What about the terrorists.

The' re going after them now, but we will catch them.

Thank you Nina for everything.

Your welcome, said Nina.

Her phone rang again.

Are you alone, asked Logan.

No.

Then kill whoever's there .

That's not necessary.

Yes it is, who is it.

Teri Bauer.

She could damage us, kill her now.

Teri didn't like the look on Nina's face, and tried to leave.

Teri don't move, said Nina pointing a gun at her.

Chapter 3.

Jack are you sure that Nina is the mole.

Ya she leaked the information that Palmer survived the explosion.

We're looking for her now.

11. 49 30, 11.49 31, 11 49 32

11 52 10, 11.52 11, 11 52 12

Nina finished deleting the files, and called Logan.

Everything's taken care of.

Good, what about Bauer's wife?

I can't kill her.

You have no choice, do it now.

Nina put the phone down and picked up her gun.

Nina don't move, yelled Tony Almedia.

Nina dropped her gun, and she was quickly arrested.

Jack ran in and hugged Teri.

He looked at Nina.

How could you betray your country?

Nina had no reply.

Get her out of here now.

Just then Kim ran in, and the three of them embraced

Finally this day was over.

11.59 57, 11.59 58 ,11.59 59, 12.00

By Francis Condon, from Cork.

24 crazy more soon.


End file.
